Number 9 Dream
by A Gentleman Of Leisure
Summary: Who's Xander dreaming about?


Title: "Number 9 Dream".  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: "A Gentleman Of Leisure".   
  
E-mail: nemo1nemo@btopenworld.com  
  
Summary:"Surprise, surprise!"  
  
Story Type: In canon Buffyverse/Dr. Who crossover.  
  
Rating overall: G.  
  
Spoilers:Buffy - post-Chosen. Dr. Who - pre transmission 9th Doctor.  
  
Distribution/Archiving:Ask first please.  
  
Disclaimers: The usual - All characters are copyright Mutant Enemy, Fox, Joss, and/or the BBC, and I'm just borrowing them. I promise to put them back safely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Number 9 Dream" by 'A Gentleman Of Leisure'.  
  
*Place:Westbury, somewhere in the West of England*   
  
*Time & Date: 8.37am, 21st March 2004.*  
  
"Hey, guys". Xander arrived at the breakfast table in a rush, late again. "I had _the_ weirdest dream last night", he announced.  
  
"Something prophetic?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nope. Well, actually, I don't really know".  
  
"Anything... you know... saucy?" Dawn suggested with a grin.  
  
"No, no. Not that sort of dream, Dawnie", he said hastily, looking slightly shocked.  
  
"The location of buried treasure?" Andrew suggested. "You dreamed of a map marked X. That would be so cool!"  
  
"Na, that's kids' stuff". The reply was vehemently scornful.   
  
Xander seated himself next to Buffy, who hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"You wanna guess? It sorta concerned you, in a weird kinda way".  
  
Buffy looked at him, smiled, and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, come on, people. You're really not trying", he said plaintively.  
  
"Well, tell us, then", Kennedy said firmly. "Will, more toast?" she continued in the same breath.  
  
"OK, sweetie. And a refill of that tea, please?"  
  
"Well, it's something you obviously want to share with us, but it's much too early in the day for guessing games", Giles said. "Why not just spit it out and have done with it? The suspense is killing me".  
  
Xander laid his head on the table and sighed.  
  
"You're no fun today, G-man".   
  
"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Andrew asked.  
  
Xander looked sideways at him, then sat up straight and helped himself to toast and coffee. Without a word he added just the right amount of milk and sugar, spread the marmalade, and took his first bite.  
  
"Aaaah! Grrrreat!"  
  
Buffy leaned over, took him gently by the ear, and turned his head to face her.  
  
"Well, Xander? Will you tell us, or are we going to have to hold you down and tickle you until you talk?"  
  
"Wumphle woofle hmmmphh!" Xander said in reply, and swallowed hastily. "Hey, OK, OK! I just didn't want to talk with my mouth full!"  
  
"Never used to bother you in the old days - you know, BB", said Willow.  
  
"BB?" Xander asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, *Before Buffy*. When there was just us, living in a weird little town. You know - before she arrived, and we learned the truth about the Hellmouth. You always used to talk with your mouth full then. Didn't make any less sense than other times, though, far as I can recall!"  
  
Giles leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. He loved to hear these little bits of personal history from before the days of his tenure as librarian at Sunnydale High.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you", Xander said. "Andrew, you'll like this particularly" he added.  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
"Yes, really. OK. Now, you remember when we were watching the news on TV yesterday evening?"  
  
Everyone cast their mind's eye back to the day before, and looked quizzically at Xander.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"You remember they announced the casting of the new Doctor Who?"  
  
At these words all the girls' faces fell, but Andrew and Giles both perked up.  
  
"Yeah. That's so cool", Andrew said. "I don't know what the new dude's like, though. Can't possibly be as good as Tom Baker - he was my favourite. That crazy mad stare and that laugh, and all those teeth - just fantastic".  
  
"This new chap's a pretty well respected actor too, I believe", Giles told them. "I'm quite looking forward to seeing it when it's broadcast. I don't think we'll be disappointed".  
  
"So they've cast a new actor. Big deal! What's so strange about that?" Willow said. "It's just a television programme, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, the Doctor always has a companion, usually a girl", Xander told her, ignoring the last comment. "The new one's going to be called Rose, but they haven't decided who they're casting yet".  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I dreamed about the first episode". He suddenly sounded quite serious. "And I recognised who was playing her".  
  
They all gazed at him expectantly.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"It was the Buffybot!"  
  
THE END.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1st draft: 21st March 2004 (c)"A Gentleman of Leisure".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
